The Reality
by archaic-fangs
Summary: raven discovers the reasons why she is annoyed by beastboy. . .and maybe the fact that its not really annoyance
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello readers, this is not just my first fanfiction writing on here, it is my first fanfiction writing period, I have read fanficion for some time now and I sad to say I developed a strange addiction to it. But then I got to thinking that it would be fun to write something .. to get a chance to hear what people have to say about my writing. I have only written poetry and to have this change of medium well I was intriqued to say the least..please read and review. good or bad doesn't bother me in the least I just wanted to try something new

Chapter 1

Resonance

" Azarath metrion zinthos" …

" Azarath metrion zinthos" ….

" Azarath metrion zin-"

" Raven, have you seen the remote. I looked everywhere and , well you know, I was thinking, since you can see into the future…" stated the annoying interuption with the all to familiar voice, as he stood outside her door. _Good_, thought the empath, _atleast he hasn't tried to come in._ " Raven… come on" that one sounded closer than before, Raven said as she opened her eyes and sighed. She turned around and hissed as she fell from her midair lotus position, her standard goto meditation form. _ Why is he in here…nobody is aloud to go into my room, although knowing that, doesn't seem to stop most people _she thought. " Beast boy…." She said.. " Yes, raven?" the changeling said, unaware of the infamous verbal two word takedown that she seemed to of mastered within the first two minutes of talking to him after they got the team together " get OUT " she stared at him with her usuall "beastboy-annoys-me" look. Which was strange now that she thought about it. _Why does he get his own look…probably because he annoys me the most.._" But raven, I just asked for your help, and if you just tell me where it is ill leave you alone so you can get back to your weird meditation ritual, or whatever you call it" Beastboy said " Its not a ritual and its not weird, beast boy, its necessary, you know I need to meditate to control my powers, do you really want a repeat of last year" she said but was interupted yet again by Him saying " pleaseee" as he changed into a cute little puppy and stared at her. _ Those eyes, that look, * giggle* _raven squeeked. Beastboy and Raven froze for a whole minute. " Get out now!" raven said as she enveloped him in her magic and pushed him throught the door slamming it as soon as he was clear. _I did not just giggle_..she stated as she returned from her posture to her meditation. Although the moment she closed her eyes, she saw a familiar green annoyance standing outside her room after standing up from the crashed wall she made him do.._ great now I get yelled at by cyborg as well..wait why do I even care and why am I still thinking about him._ She thought as she tried to shift her attention to a random spot on the floor. And to no such luck or avail her attention shift failed and she found herself staring at him through her mind. _Why cant I stop looking at him. Or better yet why cant I stop. _ She realized then that the object of her attention wasn't the only thing that bothered her, it was her actually wanting to look at him that was the problem. Raven stated as she relaxed her attempts to try and change her attention and flashed herself to the training course on the top of titans tower. " now lets see if I can keep my mind busy long enough…." Raven said and then thought for a second …_ why am I talking to myself, grerat Im becoming beastboy"_ she thought as she mentall set all the obstacles up and stretched herself out to start the course..


	2. Chapter 2

A/N sorry its been awhile, I' m in college and im studying for my midterms. Once this is over I will update more frequently.

**chapter 2**

causation

"Unhhhh" cried the empathy as she falls to the floor, landing on with her back on top of one of the previously destroyed plasma cannon turrets._ This shouldn't be that difficult especialy with it set on_ …raven glances off to her left and sees the reading on the score board. It read from the top down :

**Todays high scores**

Robin- 7680- new personal high score- level 9

Starfire- 6890-new personal high score level 7

Cyborg- 6752- new personal high score level 7

Raven- 4620- needs improvement level 4

Well, if it was anything that set her off it was the fact of having a lower score with beastboy. Her and the changeling had kept in constant competition everyday. She looked over to see how far behind she was and as she passed over his name, she almost didn't believe her eyes.

Beastboy- 17687-overall high score level 18

Raven stormed into the tower searching for the green cheater. There was no way that he could have had that high of a score. She searched with her mind trying to locate that brat.. _not in his room or the kitchen or the garage or the living room wait…_ she paused as she stopped in front of the doors leading into the room he occupied the most. She heard his voice and that had been clarification for her. She stormed into the living room and noticed that he was sitting there in his usual spot playing that godforsaken race car game. She stormed over to him and teleported him and herself to the top of titans tower. "aghhhhhh" screamed beastboy, but stopped when he realized it was just raven and that they were on top of the roof. " raven you could have just asked me to come with you. Please stop doing that teleportation thingy it gives me goosebumps." He said and emphasized it as he changed into a goose. " wait raven, why are we here ?' he said .. and caught her glare. " shut up beastboy " she said but she could feel her control slipping as she pointed to the board. " how did you do that. You were never THAT good. Ill admit you are far better than everyone here..but you were never that good." She asked growing impatient. Beast boy gave a chiding grin and said " wouldn't you like to know" and turned to walk away. " your right, beastboy, I would." She said and enclosed him in her powers and teleported him to the area. " Do it again"


End file.
